


Meet Cute

by vee el dee (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 3+1 Things, Bad Flirting, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), it works tho, that's not important tho, uhhhh, well lance is outright about it lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 04:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14394399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/vee%20el%20dee
Summary: When Keith is at the bookstore, a hot guy goes for the same book as him."Well," the guy drawled, flashing a smirk with hooded eyes, "that's a meet cute if I've ever seen one."So, Keith, naturally, runs. And so begins the chase of Getting Keith to Stay in One Spot.Alternatively titled, the three times Keith ran from Lance and the one time he didn't.





	Meet Cute

**Author's Note:**

> hey, guys! this was made for https://buddycoplesbiansinspace.tumblr.com/ for the vld ship exchange! i loved writing this and it's a day and an hour late, but enjoy :)

**I.**

Keith chewed on his bottom lip, studying the syllabus in front of him. It was listing books needed for reference in the class he had started the day before. He'd gotten the rest of the books in a secondhand bookstore, but one was hard to track down and he'd eventually found another shop that had a copy.

He browsed the shelves for the right book section that would hold his textbook. A guy was standing at the shelf, slouching a little as his eyes flitted over book titles. He was wearing a loose green bomber jacket and light blue jeans. Keith jerked his eyes away from where they were heading down.

 _No to checking out guys_ , he chided himself internally. _Yes to checking out books._

That thought snapped him to back to the shelf, trying to ignore the brown hair in his peripheral view. Keith refused to look at Bomber Jacket's face, not just because it'd be awkward if he caught him, but also because he was afraid of Bomber Jacket's face being hot.

Keith, a very gay boy, had problems with hot guys.

Finally, he found the book. Reaching forward quickly so he could get out of this situation with a possible hot dude, he missed the hand stretching out in the same direction until it was too late.

Their hands brushed against each other and he looked up to make eye contact with the most sparkling blue eyes he'd ever seen. His face flushed as he took in the smooth light brown skin the eyes belonged to.

"Well," the guy drawled, flashing a smirk with hooded eyes, "that's a meet cute if I've ever seen one."

You have to keep in mind that Keith is very gay when I tell you what happened next.

Because, you see, the guy was a hot guy. And the hot guy was flirting with him.

So, he squeaked out a high pitched 'fuck' and then bolted out of the bookstore.

_I._

Lance didn't know what he'd done wrong. He thought that was the smoothest pickup line he'd ever come up with on the spot!

"Yes, Lance," Hunk soothed, pushing his roommate's flying limbs down to avoid getting hit. "I think that was a very good pickup line. Really clever."

"And then he just went 'fuck' and ran! I thought I would've at least gotten a smile!" Lance whined.

"I know, buddy, I know," Hunk hummed, putting his jacket on and grabbing his wallet. "But we've got to go pick Pidge up and meet Shiro's brother. You know, he just transferred?"

Lance sighed, standing up, but keeping his head hanging low. "Well, maybe _he'll_ like me."

So, apparently, coincidences are out to get him. Because the Meet Cute Guy was _Right. There._

" _You're_ Shiro's brother?"

He watched the guy in front of him. He definitely winced. It was hard to notice, but Lance saw it. "I'm Keith. Nice to meet you."

"But you're the—You're the Meet Cute Guy!" Lance accused, causing gasps from both Hunk and Pidge (who'd been brought up to speed on the drive over to the coffee shop).

Keith stared at him for a few seconds before raising an eyebrow. "Um? What?"

Shiro was looking between the two in confusion and Lance pointed at Keith in emphasis. "Meet Cute Guy! We met at the bookstore? We both grabbed the same book! I said, 'Well, that's a meet cute if I've ever seen one,' and you bolted! I know it was you! I'd recognize that mullet anywhere!"

Keith met his words with a blank face. "Sorry, that must've been someone else." He shrugged before turning to Pidge who was watching both of them carefully. "Pidge, right? It's nice to meet you."

**II.**

It had been three weeks since the Meet Cute day. All Lance had said to him were insults.

"Oh, are you having trouble with your essay? I could totally help you with it," he'd said with a smirk, nudging Keith's elbow with his own.

Of course Keith could finish his essay by himself! Just because he transferred in the second semester didn't change anything!

The jabs varied from the way he carried his books ("I can carry them for you, if you want.") to the way he spelled out the alphabet ("Wrong again. U and I are next to each other.")—which was _incorrect_ in itself!

So, that was how we get to Keith sitting across from Lance in a Wendy's on a Saturday night and ignoring him by scrolling through Instagram on his phone. He'd realized, only five seconds before, that the group had set them up.

They'd all gotten dinner together at Wendy's, as broke college students do, making a general ruckus with flying fries and insults mixed with apologetic glances at the retail workers for each other.

Keith hadn't noticed at first that something was up when Hunk excused himself to go to the bathroom, but raised an eyebrow when Pidge did the same. He was glaring at Shiro suspiciously by the time his brother said he wanted to go buy some more fries.

They were alone.

Keith kept his face carefully blank as he scrolled aimlessly through his Instagram feed, desperately wishing for someone to come back to the table.

He almost missed the large breath Lance exhaled.

"Kiss me if I'm wrong, but dinosaurs still exist, right?"

Keith froze, his thumb fumbling as he kept himself from sputtering out a flustered response. Slowly, he looked up at Lance with his neutral face, aiming for nonchalantly irritated.

He knew he'd done the wrong thing when he saw Lance's eyes stray to his ears, which he was sure were pink. Dammit.

Lance winked before purring, "There must be something wrong with my eyes, I can't take them off of you."

Lance said eighteen more lines and Keith felt himself turning pinker by the second.

There was a pause and then: "Dude, you're so beautiful. What the hell?"

That was it. Keith felt his face turn even redder before he looked up, meeting Lance's smiling eyes with his shy ones.

Keith blinked once before sprinting out of the Wendy's.

_II._

Lance jumped at the sudden sound of the restaurant's door being slammed. His eyes shifted from Keith's empty chair to the door a few times before his face lit up.

"Ha!" he yelled, scaring the guy who was plugging in Shiro's order and causing Shiro to whip his head around from the other side of the counter, forehead wrinkling in confusion when he couldn't find his brother.

"It happened! It fucking happened! He ran! He _is_ the Meet Cute Guy!" Lance stood up to dance around the small restaurant, his pointer fingers poking the air above his head as he shimmied his body everywhere and hummed a joyous tune.

Hunk and Pidge simultaneously emerged from their respective bathrooms on cue. Lance wiggled his finger at them, still swaying his hips. "I know you set us up, but it doesn't matter! Because he's the Meet Cute Guy!"

Shiro shook his head in exasperated fondness as Hunk and Pidge both erupted into squeals and exclamations. "I'm going to go check on him."

"Did you know?!" Lance accused, now chacha-ing around the room. "You're not shocked at all!"

Shiro sighed. "Okay, he may have told me right after you met for the first time. Brother code, though! I couldn't tell you."

Lance hummed, seeming to accept that. "Okay, you get a pass." He slid to the left with Hunk who was getting into the fake music with him, Pidge taking a video of them with a grin.

Shiro slid his jacket on and accepted the fries that the worker was holding out to him. "See you guys later."

Lance waved excitedly. "Tell your brother to expect an amazing ask out—or it to be amazing when I ask him out…. You know what I mean!"

Shiro laughed, "I'll tell him."

"Bye," Hunk called out, focusing on the macarena.

"Yeah, see ya," Pidge said after a second, a little absentmindedly as she filmed the two's extravagant moves.

**III.**

Keith had been running from Lance for a week. He never wanted to be near him _again_. Wendy's was so embarrassing.

He ran through a throng of people coming out of class and going to their classes, trying to lose Lance in the crowd.

"Keith!"

He shot Shiro, who was a distance behind him and not looking as confused as he did a few seconds ago when his brother suddenly sprinted away from him, a desperate look.

He heard a "Lance!" from his brother and ran faster, knowing he'd managed to ditch him.

Shiro caught up with him a few minutes later. "When are you going to stop running? I told you, he wanted to ask you out. He was dancing around Wendy's!"

"He wants to ask _everyone_ out," Keith spat bitterly, thinking back to a few days before when he'd seen Lance flirting with a barista.

"But he _really_ wants to ask _you_ out, Keith. Come on."

"I'll think about it."

Keith didn't have to think about it, it seemed. Someone else made the decision for hum.

The next day, Keith heard his brother and his apartment's door opening, registering Shiro's voice absently.

And then another voice. A _familiar_ voice. By the time Keith put it together, the owner of the voice was in his room.

Oh goodness, Keith looked like a mess. His face reddened as he sat up in bed, smoothing his hair down while taking his reading glasses off and closing his book.

Lance stood before him, looking a little nervous. His hands were shoved into his pockets, but Keith noticed a tapping movement in each of them.

"Hey, Keith."

Keith coughed. "I—Hi. What are you doing here?"

"I have something to—The weather's nice, right?" Lance's voice came out shaky and Keith raised his eyebrow at him, but kept silent.

"I mean, it's nice and sunny, but it's still moderately cool. It feels so good outside." Lance coughed into his fist anxiously.

Keith felt himself stand up with no permission from his brain. _What was he doing?_

Lance shifted on his feet, watching the movement, but continued to ramble. "There aren't too many clouds and they're all fluffy. The trees are giving nice shade."

Keith felt himself take a step closer involuntarily. _Stop it, legs._

"And it's the best day because you can have ice cream or hot chocolate," Lance continued. "Which means you should have both, ob—"

Keith cut him off with a kiss. His brain had no complaints this time.

Lance froze before tangling his fingers into the back of Keith's hair and kissing back gently.

_III._

Keith just kissed him. _Keith_ just kissed him.

"I—Sorry, I wasn't—!" Keith's words streamed out anxiously as his eyes darted from Lance to the door as he jumped back from his close position to Lance.

Oh, hell no. They just got somewhere!

Lance couldn't help the relieved laugh that came out when he realized that Keith actually returned his feelings. Which was _also_ how Keith slipped out of the door.

Lance let out an indignant scream and tore after him, tackling him onto the floor before he could get very far.

"No!" Lance yelled. "No, no, no! You kissed me! Which means that you like me!" His laughter came back as Keith's face reddened underneath him. "And I like you!"

Lance was so excited, he began peppering Keith's face with kisses, surprised when the boy underneath him started to laugh with him.

"You really like me?" Keith asked, a shy smile on his face.

"Why else do you think I'm kissing you?" Lance retorted, giggling.

Keith looked at him for a second before reaching up and smacking a kiss onto his lips.

Lance blushed, smiling dazedly at his crush. "I like you a lot, you know. So, I'd appreciate it if you stopped running away because we may spend our whole first date with me chasing after you."

Keith laughed, his ears turning pink at the mention of a date. "Okay, I'll try."

They sealed the deal with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> yes, that was only three things and keith hasn't not run yet.... there will be an epilogue!
> 
> my tumblr: https://klance-r-us.tumblr.com/
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
